Et si Mello et Matt avaient été des vampires ?
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Le titre révèle déjà une bonne partie de l'intrigue. VIEIL ECRIT, ABANDON.


**Titre: Et si Mello et Matt avaient été des vampires...?**

**Auteur: Linkless-Rena-Chan**

**Rating: M (Pas au début, donc pour l'instant je mets la fic en T.)**

**Diclaimer:Aucun personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient malheureusement...Pourquoi tant de haine...?T_T( L, Matt, Mello et Near je vous aime!). Il n'y a que les noms de la mére de Mello et du pére de Matt(puis deux ou trois autres personnages secondaires pour plus tard)ainsi que l'idée de cette fic qui m'appartiennent.**

**Pairings: Mello/Near principalement puis il y aura aussi du L/Kira. Il faut aussi que je case Matt avec quelqu'un XD. Il y aura aussi d'autres couples sous-entendus...**

**Resumé:**

**Bah le titre révéle deja quasiment toute l'intrigue,"Et si Mello et Matt avaient été des vampires...?". Ma fic s'étend de l'arrivé de Matt et Mello dans la Wammy's House(puis celle de Near par la suite)jusqu'à ce qui suivra la mort de Kira...**

**Petite note: Pour ce qui y est des vampires, je me suis un peu inspiré de Vampire Knight. Donc pour ce qui est des "Sang Purs"ou Level A, cela designe un vampire qui ne compte pas d'humains parmis ses ancétres. Level B et C designent un vampire à moitié humain(B c'est les aristocrates)et les levels D et E(ou end c'est quand ils pétent les plombs) représentent les personnes humaines transformés en vampire par un Sang Pur.**

**Sinon bah bonne lecture à tous et j'espére que ça vous plaira^^'(Et je m'excuse à l'avance si j'ai fais des fautes d'orthographe).**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_C'était un soir de pluie ..._

_Un soir d'automne parmis tant d'autres, ou la lune était pleine...Et tellement banal...Cependant, sous toute cette pluie ravageuse, en pleine forêt, couraient quatre personnes. Il y avait tout d'abord une femme. Elle était plutôt grande et fine. Elle avait des cheveux longs, ondulés et dorés comme la paille. Ils brillaient tel un soleil sous la lumiére de la lune. Elle avait également de magnifique yeux bleus mer qui auraient pu faire chavirer n'importe quel homme sur Terre. Passons à l'homme qui l'accompagné maintenant; Il avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants(bien qu'ils paraissaient noirs contenus du fait qu'il faisait sombre)ainsi que des yeux rouges sang qui étaient trés bien assortis à ces derniers. Il avait également une pair de lunette, digne d'un pilote, dans ses cheveux en guise de bandeau. Il était bien plus grand que la femme qui l'accompagnait. Derriére eux ils y avaient également deux enfants de trois ou quatre ans qui couraient. Completement essouflés, ils s'étaient tous les deux accroché à la main d'un adulte pour courir plus vite. Mais ou couraient-ils donc comme ça, me demanderez-vous... L'un des deux garçons, celui accroché à la main de la femme, avait la même couleur de cheveux que cette derniére ainsi que la même couleur de yeux. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs coupé au carré. Pour ce qui est de l'autre enfant, accroché cette fois à la main de l'homme, c'était l'inverse; Il était le sosie de ce dernier, sauf pour ce qui était de la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. En effet il avait les cheveux noirs(Nda: Si,si! Je vous assure qu'ils sont noir! jJ'ai regardé l'anime il n'y a pas longtemps.) ainsi que des yeux bleus foncés. Le chemin n'était plus trés long jusqu'à la Wammy's house mais ils devaient y arriver le plus vite possible pour échapper à leurs assaillants. La Wammy's House... Le seul endroit au monde ou vampires et humains cohabitent ensemble. Il s'agit d'un orphelinat pour enfants surdoués. Bien entendu tous les vampires sont surdoués par rapport aux humains,mais ces derniers étaient plutôt placé là-bas pour apprendre à cohabiter avec les humains en paix et sans trahir leur secret. Même si à la base tous y étaient dans le but de succéder à L, le meilleur detective de tous les temps. L'endroit était secret, peu connue même des vampires et protégé par une barriére. Là-bas les deux enfants seraient en sécurité,du moins jusqu'à leurs quinze ans au minimum._

_Une fois devant la grille, les deux adultes remirent les deux enfants aux deux gérants de l'orphelinat, à savoir Watari et Roger. Les deux adultes devaient vite repartir mais avant cela ils firent un dernier adieu à leurs enfants:_

_-Maman...Commença le garçon blond les larmes aux yeux._

_-Mihael chéri...Ecoute-moi bien. Je veus que quoi qu'il arrive tu reste fort. Ne prends aucun risque inutile... Et reste bien à l'abris dans l'orphelinat..._

_-C'est quoi un orphelinat?Tu...vas revenir me chercher...?_

_Elle hésita à repondre. Ne trouvant pas les mots, les larmes commençérent à lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle ne devait pas pleurait! Pas devant son fils. Elle ne devait pas l'inquieter, sinon elle savait qu'il allait partir à sa poursuite. L'autre adulte prit alors la parole, le sourire aux lévres._

_-Bien sur qu'on va revenir les enfants!_

_-C'est vrai tonton Matthias*...?Demanda Mihael._

_-Ouais! Papa est le meilleur! Je suis sur qu'il va tous les écraser Mihael! Ne t'en fais pas! Il va faire comme dans Mario,écraser les ennemies! Hein Papa? S'écria le deuxiéme enfant._

_-Ha ha ha!C'est vrai comme dans Mario! Repondit le pére du deuxieme enfant en sortant une cigarette de sa poche et en s'agenouillant devant son fils. Il enleva ses lunettes de ses cheveux et les mirent dans les cheveux de ce dernier puis reprit:_

_-Elles sont à toi maintenant Mail. Je te les prettent! Prend en grand soin jusqu'à ce que je reviennes vous chercher._

_-Elles ne sont pas à moi si tu me les prettent... Ria Mail._

_-Euh...Oui enfin bref...Sur ces mots il alluma sa cigarette._

_Mihael et sa mére se regardérent longtemps. Ils étaient resté tous les deux silencieux pendant tout l'echange entre Mail et son pére. Mais Mihael n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Il n'était pas aussi naif que Mail... A moins que Mail jouait la comédie pour ne pas éclater en sanglot..._

_-Tu me promets de revenir Papa?Tu tiens toujours tes promesses! S'écria Mail._

_L'adulte hésita à repondre mais fini par dire._

_-Je te le promets Mail._

_A ces mots ils se firent la promesse du petit doigt._

_-Cool alors je t'attendrai! Hurla Mail tout content._

_-Chuuut! Un peu moins fort. Les autres enfants dorment encore. Lui dit calmement Roger._

_-Ah oui c'est vrai desolé... S'excusa Mail._

_-Maman... Commença Mihael._

_Cette derniére le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille._

_-Je te le promets Mihael... Et puis même si je suis loin de toi je serai toujours à tes cotés mon chéri. Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi maman. Reviens-moi vite._

_Elle l'embrassa sur le front._

_-Vous devriez vite partir avant que l'on ne trouve cet orphelinat. Murmura Watari._

_La femme lacha son fils et se tourna vers Watari._

_-Vous avez raison nous allons vite repartir. Nous devons traverser la forêt le plus vite possible. Les assaillants doivent deja trouver bizarre le fait de ne plus retrouver nos aura... Si nos auras reaparaissent ils ne chercheront pas plus loin... Mail, Mihael prenez soin de vous... Matthias on y va!_

_Elle leurs fit une derniére etreinte et un dernier baiser à chacun puis leurs tourna le dos._

_-Reviens vite Tata Melina**! S'écria Mail._

_Mihael resta silencieux. Le pére de Mail leurs caressa les cheveux et cria d'un air enjoué:_

_-A plus les mômes!_

_-On n'est pas des mômes! S'enerva Mihael._

_-C'est vrai on n'est plus des mômes Papa!_

_-Ha ha ha! Mail, protéges bien Mihael c'est ton devoir d'accord?_

_-Ouuiiii!_

_-Mihael! Occupes-toi bien de mon fils et assures toi qu'il ne fasse pas de bétises. Je compte sur toi._

_-Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi..._

_Matthias lui souria avant de leurs tourner le dos._

_-Sur ce, bon vent les jeunes!_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit rejoindre la mére de Mihael à la porte d'un pas rapide. Mihael crut voir une larme couler sur la joue de sa mére alors que le Matthias refermait les portes._

_-Au revoir...Mes enfants... Murmura t-elle._

_Une fois la porte fermé, Mihael courut vers cette derniére comme un fou en essayant de l'ouvrir, mais elle était deja verouillée._

_-MAMANNNN!REVIENS! Cria t-il en larme._

_-Mihael-sama calmez-vous! Tenta Watari._

_Roger et Watari l'attrapérent et tentérent de l'éloigner de la porte._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda une voie._

_-Ah L-sama!S'il-vous plait,venez nous aider! Lui cria Roger._

_-MAMANNN!Hurla Mihael avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol._

_-Elle va revenir Mihael! Papa l'a dit! Tenta Mail._

_-ILS ONT MENTIS! T'ES IDIOT OU QUOI?_

_-Papa l'a promis! Ils vont revenir! Il tient toujours ses promesses! Dit Mail d'une voie tremblante. Ils vont revenir...Je l'attendrai..._

_-Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ici moi... Dit L d'un ton morne._

_-Nous avons deux nouveaux pensionnaines L-sama...Commença Watari. Puis il se tourna vers les deux enfants._

_-Desormais vos noms seront Mello pour vous Mihael Keehl et Matt pour vous Mail Jeevas._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le prologue^^.J'espére que vous l'avez aimé XD.<strong>

**Si oui passez au chapitre 1(quand il sera sortie), sinon cliquez sur la fléche en haut à gauche qui indique cette même direction(Ou alors la croix tout en haut à droite mdr).**

***Si j'ai choisi le nom de Matthias pour le pére de Matt c'est avant tout parce qu'il y avait Matt dans son prénom mais aussi parce que ma mére voulait appeler mon frére Matthias pendant un temps. Et j'aime bien ce prénom donc...(PS: Le prénom de la mére de Matt à également été choisi mais suspens XD)**

****Petit clin d'oeil à ma cousine qui s'appelle aussi Melina ;D (Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la description que j'ai faite de la mére de Mello mais bon). J'ai choisi ce prénom parce que Mello et Melina commence de la même façon et aussi parce que j'aime bien.**

**Questions?Reviews?=D(Bonnes ou mauvaises je m'en fiche XD).**

**Bye les gens XD.**


End file.
